1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to agricultural vehicles such as self-propelled windrowers, and, more particularly, to the securing of towable implements to such vehicles.
2. Description of the Related Art
An agricultural vehicle known as a “windrower” is used to cut crops in an agricultural field. Some of the crops processed by windrowers include hay, forage, and other small-grain crops. As the windrower moves through the field of crops, the plants are cut and typically moved toward the center of the path of the windrower. The cut crops are later harvested in a secondary operation.
A particular type of windrower is a “self-propelled windrower”. As the name implies, a self-propelled windrower includes a cutting apparatus on the front of a chassis which is propelled by a motor. The cutting apparatus is at the front of the chassis as the windrower proceeds through the field, which therefore eliminates the damage to the crops that would be encountered if the wheels of the windrower preceded the cutting apparatus.
As previously stated, the cut crop left behind the windrower is typically harvested at a later time. Because the cut crop may be exposed to adverse conditions, primarily high winds, it is often desirable to subject the cut crop to a secondary operation where it is somewhat compacted and made more impervious to the effects of wind, one such effect being scattered out of place where it is easily accessible for harvesting. An implement used to achieve such a secondary operation is called a “swath roller”. A swath roller is typically towed behind the self-propelled windrower, so that the newly-cut crop can be immediately stabilized as the swath roller rolls over it.
The swath roller can be coupled to the self-propelled windrower by a hitch. Necessarily, the hitch attached to the windrower must be high enough that it does not get in the way of the crop which has just been cut and deposited in a mounded configuration, causing damage or displacement of the crop. Such a high location of the hitch, however, precludes it from being able to be used to tow other implements in non-field operations. For example, it may be desirable for the self-propelled windrower to tow a wagon, trailer, header, or other implement from field to field on public roads. Typically, the hitch location for the aforementioned implements is located at a lower position to lend stability to the towed implement, so the self-propelled windrower with a high-located hitch is unable to tow them. Instead, another agricultural machine such as a tractor typically is used to tow those implements. Alternatively, a separate hitch can be installed on the self-propelled windrower, which is cumbersome, time-consuming, and necessitates storage during field use.
What is needed in the art is a hitch assembly that can be used on self-propelled windrowers to tow implements such as swath rollers in an agricultural field, as well as transport other implements from one location to another.